can you call it love?
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: kakanaru, kyuunaru, narusasu implied irunaru. suck at sum good i promise! review please! ON HOLD REWRITES
1. Chapter 1

AN: my ver of pwp=porn _**with**_ plot. No one shot. Well maybe. Kakanaru kyuunaru maybe narusasu. Implied irunaru.

* * *

><p>Puke brown walls with posters of useless motivation words hanging on them. Stuck to the walls with gum. Never mind the fact that it was most likely these posters that drove over 37% of the population of the school of all time to suicide.<p>

So like any good school, they took down the posters and left the walls bare and with color distorting spots. Gum a part of the walls after so many years. Desks of fake wood sit with their seats attached. A lone metal desk for the unfortunate teachers of the year. Only a few windows to look outside of. The White boards were marked with fake words of happiness, welcoming the new year of students.

Yes, it was a new year. And like many new years, people wished for the best. A fresh start if you will. The school having taking the whole summer from the teachers to make the school…less hazardous. They have since painted all walls a happy sky blue color with a few white labs between. Leaving only one puke brown room left.

And yes of course Naruto had to have this room as his homeroom class. Just to top it off, the school board threw in the laziest teacher out there. And for free, he teaches his students the wonders of porn.

Naruto was a master in dark humor.

* * *

><p>There was a rumor that the mysterious teacher was always late. So it came as a shock to Naruto when having gotten to school early and wandering around, he found a man that fit the description of his teacher, standing in front of the suicide monument inside the schools back courtyard.<p>

Feeling dread for his friend was on that stone, Naruto walked up behind his teacher, looking at the name of his best friend.

"_Iruka…" _Not knowing he spoke his thoughts out loud, he was surprised when the engrossed sensei turned to look at him and say, "was he your friend?" the deep voice filed with empathy and sympathy soothed Naruto's hurt heart and opened him up enough to talk.

" Yeah, he was my best friend. He was always so happy and would put others before himself." He was happy to think of the fun times with Iruka but he continued on to the darker side of things.

"I thought of him as my father. I, I, …I never had one. But Iruka, he, he was just like me. He was an orphan. He said he got over his loneliness because he had me…he for- …he wanted me. I didn't want him that way. He was older than me by a lot. He felt sickened and he, yeah. '_Suicide. Iruka did it hurt that much to love me?'_ "But to this day I love him. I would give up anything for him. What if I said yes..? would he still be here? Smiling at me?"

Half way through Naruto cracked. After years of hiding and smiling those fucked up fake smiles, of saying he was fine to every adult that tried to 'help' him, Naruto broke down into sobs.

Naruto didn't know what was different about this one, he just knew he could trust him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was surprised at the boy's sudden confession. But he took it in stride. He was there once. No, he was still there, but wanted to help this one get out from that dark hole before himself.<p>

Going on instinct alone, he wrapped his arm around the young boys shoulders and drew him close. Putting his other arm also around the boy, he placed his head on the boys, and placed a chaste kiss to the boy's golden, multi-dyed hair. Making a soothing rumble in the back of his throat he felt how the boy relaxed from the growl. It screamed of protection.

When the boy calmed down some Kakashi started talking. " my father is on here. When he was a senior in high school, he was captain of the basketball team and his girlfriend at the time, my mom, was pregnant with me. He brought the team to nationals. But during the game someone got hurt real bad. If he didn't sit out, he most likely wouldn't be able to walk ever again. He didn't have any subs available. So he saved his teammate. But lost the game. Soon people were telling rumors and beating him up. He was worse than any dork. The chess captain beat him up. He didn't want people to go after my mom. So he ended it. What good that did, she tried suiciding. i was 'born' months before i was supposed too. she died the day i was born."

Now Kakashi was the one shaking. The boy just sat there and tightened his arms around the man and looked up at him and gave a very small smile. Eyes softening, he said "huh, so this is where my new sensei disappears to for hours. No wonder you're late if you got a story like that."

Jerking his head down Kakashi wondered if he was just played into giving his darkest secret away. A sick thought of this being a messed up prank danced around in is head. But looking into those blue eyes, he knew it wasn't.

Then the bell rang, telling everyone to suck it up, and get moving. Looking down at the cute blond, he whispered in the boy's ear, "why aren't you getting to class?" Kakashi failed to mention that the boy's arms were still around him. He didn't really mind the contact.

A small childish giggle and the boy's arms releasing him, he then got his answer. "why should I be there if my sensei is right here? I won't get detention! Believe it!" The boy was now completely cheered up. And no longer did his smile seem forced.

"hmm. Well you still might if you continue to say 'believe it' and don't tell me your name Blondie." Kakashi always had fun taking little jabs at people.

Naruto mad at the jabs just scowled his face and gave a cute pout that he thought looked menacing. "then what about you? You baka-kaka! You stupid shit! What's your name?" Naruto knew several different languages and tended to mix them when mad.

Kakashi was pissed. Unknowingly, the little punk made fun of him. He insulted his name.

"hn. Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Now you, you little punk?" formed as a question, but Kakashi wouldn't accept anything less then an answer.

"heh, so your names Kakashi? So Kaka-baka it is! Oh, and my Name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! You better remember Kaka-sensei!" then the happy blonde ran off before the teacher could take his revenge.

'no matter I'll just flirt with him during class. It'll make him think twice. Ohhh I can't wait to see him squirm.' With that thought with him, the lazy sensei stayed at the stone for a good 'nother twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>When Kakashi finally got to class, he was greeted by the hyper active blond. Finally getting a good look at the blond, he could only say he was hot.<p>

The blond before him was skinny but had lean muscles. He had almond shaped shock blue eyes, framed by long, dark golden lashes. His hair rivaled the sun and came down to two tails on the side of his face. His hair was in messy layers and was pulled into a low ponytail. He had different streaks of color in his hair and pulled 'the just out of bed with a sex maniac' look very well. He had five piercings in one ear and four in the other. He had a white long v-neck sleeveless t-shirt on and a dark red hoodie without the sleeves. And a black wolf outlined on the back. He had different types of bracelets on his left arm and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore black shorts with a silver chain and three belts. One black and white where normal belts went and two different colored checkered ones leaning on an angle on the boy's slim hips. He had black combat boots on his feet.

Yes Kakashi was going to have fun making him squirm.

When Kakashi came in, Naruto got shivers from the look in his eye. It was going to be a fun year.

If he survived his teacher that is.

* * *

><p>Review. Please. I am a 13-year-old girl that just wants your loving reviews<p> 


	2. MUST READ

AN VERY IMPORTANT!

All right. I have been super busy, with taking two languages at the same time (Spanish & Japanese) club, i.b. If you guys know that program, it sucks. And all of my other courses and not to mention huge tests since October. Exams are, well, tomorrow. But I will update hopefully all of my stories thru nov.22-29. All right so here's how it's going to go. I don't like my writing. It's a fic I wouldn't read and I know I can try better, I'm in a writing phase right now so I'm going to go thru my stories, add detail so people are not lost and work out all the bugs. I've lost hope on captain my captain, but I will rewrite and make better, if I get enough reviews to believe people care. I don't like how I wrote melodies past I will change it and the name and same with a few of my other stories. Also, along with rewrites, with enough encouragements, many updates. Plot will be the same, don't worry. So here is how I would like it to go.

If you think the story has potential and you want it updated and everything, review.

Anything you want changed, I'll make note of. If you are confused, tell me, and I'll let you into my mad world.

I'm adding little things of the story and what will come or could come. New story ideas will be added to every story that gets this AN (Friday until Monday). The new ideas are all different so if you want them, look at all of my stories. Naruto might be on my HP fic and so on. If you think this is stupid, don't. I'm letting my ideas flow and letting you see different fandoms and maybe you like and idea I have but want it changed to a different fandom with a special twist of course.

Any reviews I get on my b-day (nov.22) with simply, hey, happy b-day, and the one I hate, update please, I will work harder to get that chapter out for that story faster and better.

If you like what I'm doing have comments or anything review. Of just review so I have a reason to better my stories. I'm not the ones reading them, you are. So show a little enthusiasm. If you want het, tell me. Want a pairing, tell me. Think this whole idea is dumb, tell me. Want me to do this, then tell me.

Idea for NARUTO FIC

Gist: Naruto was the youngest person ever to go to Fukushima high school, a genius. There he meets fugaku and many others. Fugaku is immature and naru and him get off on the wrong foot. Eventually, fugaku and naru become like brothers (naru adopted! Cute scenes ahead in this fic!) and naruto stays until itachi is 3 then mysteriously disappears. But then, sasuke has his first day of uni and guess who his professor is? YAOI

Idea for HP FIC

Harry won't take it lying down anymore. Working up his courage, harry asks for a re-sorting finding his stay in (not telling you) to be boring and unfitting. He ends up of course, making an ancient law and many other rules come into play. Hogwarts will never be the same. SLASH

Idea for HP FIC

(possibly dark harry) Harry is not what he seems, he left his realitives in search of work. He finds it at a young age at Nadie, a multi ethnic bar. The people are weird and jaded. Knowing harry, he might just win them over. Having to go back to the dursley's 4 times a day and only being there for 3 whole days a week, Harry loses some of his mental scars. When it comes time for Hogwarts what is hi smakeshift family going to do? What skills does harry have? And what about voldie?

Have to mention, HP/INYUYASHA fic.

blood of mine: lily evans was his mother, just not known by that name. harry, believed to be the full brother of sesshomaru, born a few hundred years after sesshomaru, harry travels between 'worlds' of wizarding britain and the ninja, demon filled 'world' of feudal japan until 'harry potter' is supposed to be born. in his third year voldemort attacks, with draco about to be killed, harry does the only thing he could, bringing draco to feudal japan with no way to get back, how will this end? with a little help from sister kagome and brother sesshomaru and their daughter rin, maybe they will be able to make it. how is draco going to react to harry being hundreds of years old? who really is harry related to, because as we know, lily was a human, not a demon. and inyuyasha? why are you staring at harry that way? dm/hp kag/sess possible inyu/hp/dm or close brother protective inyuyasha and sesshomaru sessh going to be close bro anyways.

NARU fic

Naruto was always special, but what happens when he turns 13? Creature naru. Smart naru. ANBU AT YOUNG AGE naru. Yaoi baddies, lots of boys after our naru, and a little twist just out of your reach. Care to try?

MORE TO COME! REVIEW!


End file.
